The Aftermath
by Angel Hunter
Summary: The Sequel to 'Love Doesn't Ask Why'. Rico's thoughts and feelings on Chuck and Billy getting together. R+R!


The Aftermath A/N: This is in Rico's POV. It's his thoughts and feelings on Billy and Chucky getting together. This is for RicosAngel and Lilly. lol, you two asked for a Rico ficcie, and here it is, and man is my muse glad. ^.^'. This continues off of 'Love Doesn't Ask Why'  
  
When Chuck told me, I couldn't believe it... Billy and him had admitted how they felt for one another, and were both surprised to see the other felt the same way. I was surprised myself. I figured Billy was straight for sure, and I thought if I kept trying hard, I'd get Chuck to start paying more attention to me, but Billy just spouts four simple words, and all my hard work down the drain... Oh well. Who am I to complain? I mean, I was worried about poor Chuck, making himself sick trying to make sure Billy wouldn't find out how he felt. How do I know? Trust me, I just know these things. Anyways... This had gone on for months and months. Chuck wouldn't tell me how he felt, of course, but if you really know Chuck, you know that he wears his heart on his sleeve, so to speak. Really, you could just look at him and tell exactly what he's feeling like. If he's happy, he just shines. But when he's sad... Let's just say you could never see and feel someone else's pain until you've met Chuck when he's depressed. Billy, ever so... Well... Stupid, really, didn't see how Chuck felt. Didn't notice the way Chuck was always looking at him, didn't notice the way Chuck always got misty eyed when they messed up a match and Billy blamed poor Chuck. In my opinion, Billy doesn't really deserve him. Chuck needs someone sensitive, who can tell how he's feeling, and someone who will always make sure Chuck is smiling brightly. Someone like me. But, of course, now that Billy has suddenly discovered his hidden affections for the object of my own love, I'm just kind of cast out of the picture. They way they act is just sick. I mean, I wouldn't care if Chuck directed his 'sweet nothings' towards me. But it makes me so angry seeing Chuck hanging onto Billy's every word, watching his every move with so much love that it just kind of gooes out all over the place. "Hey!" A voice broke me from my thoughts. Of course, I recognized it right away. The sweet voice of Chuck. "Rico, I need to talk to you about something..." "Ok, shoot." I was busy checking my reflection out, or so it seemed. I snuck a glance at Chuck, just to see what his expression was. He looked very nervous, plus another thing that gave it away was the fact that he was refusing to look up from the floor. "Well... Um... I kind of... Want to... 'Ask' Billy something but..." There was a long silence, and a deep red color had spread across Chuck's face. I was immediately jealous of Billy yet again. What did he do to deserve someone as attractive as Chuck? I think I'm much better looking than Billy... "Ok, what is it?" Chuck, instead of answering, took out a small velvet case and my heart sank. "You're going to ask him to marry you?!" "Keep it down!" Chuck frantically made motions for me to shut up, which I reluctantly did. "Rico, I really need your help on this one... I would usually do it myself but... I'm just scared he'll say no..." I crossed my arms. "I don't think it's a good idea." "Rico!" Chuck snapped, his expression frustrated. "What?" I snapped right back, angrily. "Can't you just forget about yourself for once and care about what I want?!" I fell silent and refocused my gaze to the ugly wall. "I don't know what you mean." "Just cut it out... I know you're just acting like this because you're upset that I turned you down for Billy." I bit my lip, and obviously Chuck noticed it, because he softened his voice. "Please, Rico... If you do care about me... You'll help me do what I want to do, instead of what you want me to do..." I sighed deeply and turned to Chuck. "All right. What do you need my help with?" "The timing, and I need you to pretty much set the moment up for us... I don't think I'll be too good at that." I nodded. "How about after Billy's match against Rey tonight?" Chuck blushed again, but nodded. "All right, and leave the rest to me." ***** So, of course, everything went smoothly, minus the long hesitation of Billy as he observed the crowd, tourtured Chuck. Poor guy had been pale with fear at the look Billy had sported at first... But then he had broken into a smile and agreed... Oh well. Now we were backstage, and I was just standing at the side while Billy and Chuck exchanged their lovey-dovery words. Billy was all smiles, and Chuck was almost as bad. Now I know for sure that Chuck is happy, and I'm glad. I was getting sick of seeing him moping around. I can't say I'm the happiest person around, but I'll live. And possibly, after a while, I might find someone else and be as happy as Chuck and Billy are. Here's hoping for that.  
  
There we go! All done! Y'all wanted a Rico ficcie, and there it was! I hope it was good enough! 


End file.
